fallout_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Content Policy
This page contains the Fallout Series Wiki's content policy. It describes criteria and rules for all or specific types of content. Content criteria *All content should relate to the Fallout series of games, its setting or the S.P.E.C.I.A.L character system. *All content needs to be accurate. Fallout Series Wiki aims to provide reliable information. In particular, adding speculation and own inventions (fan fiction, fan art etc.) to articles should be avoided. *All content needs to be verifiable. Other editors need to be able to check and verify it. *All content needs to be informative. Information which is only of interest to the writer or to other editors (as opposed to readers) should not be included in articles. *All content needs to be objective. Opinions, gameplay strategy, and "my favorite"-style passages should not be added to articles. Accordingly, guides may only be posted as subpages of one's user page or as a blog. *All content needs to relate to the games as delivered by the developers; user modifications are not covered by this wiki. *All content needs to abide by copyright regulations. Generally, content from other sites should not be copied unless permission has been granted. For example, do not upload magazine scans or add illegally obtained information, so as to avoid potential legal problems. Criteria for specific content Notable loot See: Notable Loot Policy *"Behind the scenes" information in the form of cultural references is acceptable page content only when there are direct visual or textual correlations. Bugs Notability *Clipping issues (i.e. items poking through one another) and typos are not notable. *All other bugs are notable. Brevity and clarity *Wherever possible, bugs should be re-written with brevity and clarity in mind. Where do bug reports belong? *Generally speaking, a bug belongs in the article of the bugged entity and nowhere else. E.g., quest bugs belong on the quest page and not on the NPC page. *Bugs not specific to an entity (e.g. crashing on cell change) should be listed on the main bug page. *The main bug page should not contain duplicate listings from individual article pages. Entries should be moved to the appropriate page. Exploits *Exploits relating to an article should be mentioned briefly but only be explained in detail on dedicated exploit pages (e.g. Fallout 3 Exploits). This is because so many of the exploit descriptions are so very long. *Exploits should not be listed on the main bugs pages, but they should be moved to the main exploits page. Using the template *Most bugs should be believed. There is no need to gain verification for what is a believable report offered in good faith. *Suspicious or unlikely-sounding bug reports should be marked with and removed if no verifications are forthcoming before the timer runs out. ::Guideline for editing: Editors who can recognize or quickly test an unreproducible event should remove it. If you're unsure and the bug entry sounds iffy, that's when you use the verify template. Using the template *Almost all bugs occur on all platforms. When that is apparent, editors should go ahead and list all platforms via the template. *The few bugs which are specific to a platform, on multiple platforms should be marked only with the platform(s) appropriate. Workarounds and bug-fixes *Even though Fallout Series Wiki does not cover the use of third-party mods, bug-fixes are appropriate to list and link to. Acceptable sites to link to are ModDB and the Nexus sites. Please check the link to assure that it works and that the bug-fix is appropriate for listing. *Fixes and workarounds for pc users should be listed in an indented bullet below the bug they fix. It is acceptable as well to link to an appropriate section of the console commands article page. *Workarounds for console players tend to be quite verbose and should be reworded for brevity and clarity wherever possible. Similarities to real-world weapons *Similarities between in-game weapons and real-world weapons are not to be included in articles, with the following two exceptions: **If there is a sourced quote from a game developer stating which real-world weapon the in-game weapon is based on. **If the in-game weapon shares the exact name of the real-world weapon. Spoiler policy *In general, the whole wiki is considered a spoiler and specific spoilers should not be marked as such in articles. *The only exception to this rule is information relating to upcoming games or add-ons, i.e. games or add-ons which have not been released yet but are to be released in the future. This information should be marked as a spoiler with the {{upcoming} template. Category:General Information & Guidelines